What fate throws a side
by hanakaru-chan
Summary: Sage moves to New Orleans after her parents find out that she is a mutant. GambitXOC
1. The Witch

Name: Sage Murasaki

Age:17

codename:Shadow Weaver

hair color: black

eye color: green- yellow

height:5' 9"

weight: 150 pounds

birthday: August 23, 1990

background: Sage was born in Kyoto, Japan. She found out that she was a mutant when she was in her junior year in high school. She was at a school function when her powers went out of control and killed her best friend Suki. After that her parents kicked her out of their home. Having no more known

relatives Sage moved to the American city of New Orleans, Louisiana, to start over. She got a job working at a small cafe, not in the safest neighbor hood, but it paid well. But little did she know that the Brotherhood of Mutants had had their eyes on her abilities ever since she came into town, but it was that fatefull night that turned her life upside down.


	2. Attraction

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men, wish I did, but I don't. **

Darkness, cold, rain and love, the emotions that won't go away. Three weeks ago I met, and lost, the greatest man of my life. He stole my heart in the blink of an eye.... and then he was gone.

" Sage! Get back to work!" my boss' nasley voice interrupts my day dreams.

" Huh?! Oh right, work." I mutter.

The cafe that I work at is packed again today, for the third day this week. Mardi Gras is our busiest season. But no matter how hard I try I can't seem to get him off of my mind.

" Are you ok, hun?" Linda, my best friend, asks.

" Hm? Oh yeah Linda, I'm ok. Just a little tired." I reply werily.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

" Bill, Bill, Bill hmm whats this.... a package?" I wonder what is in it.

A thick manilla envelope sits in my lap. The address is in New York, Xaiviers Institute for Gifted Youngsters. I open it with care, it says that it is an academy for mutants set up to help them control their powers. But how would this guy know that I am a mutant? According to the letter I am to reply and to state if I will be needing transportation. He is offering me a complete scholarship to his academy. This is the best thing that has ever happened to me, so I will reply.

Dear Professor Xaivier,

I accept your invitation to your institution. I will indeed require transportation.

Thank you for your invitation.

Yours Truely,

Sage Murasaki.

" Well Kit, what do ya think?" Kit, my cat, just glances in my direction before dozing off into yet another nap.

" Fine be that way, furball." I mutter.

I eat a small dinner and hop in the shower, the hot water water feels good against my skin. Espically after a long day in the cold cafe.

After my hour long shower I feed Kit and go to bed, all the while hoping to dream of him..not to have the nightmare that plagues my every slumber.

(dream)

' " Remy, Remy! Wait, please don't go!" I call to the figure at the end of the alley. Remy just smiles and gives me a card, the Ace of Hearts. And then he is gone. " Wait....Remy, please don't leave me." I begg, and in response I hear a clapp of thunder and get pelted by another sheet of cold rain.

(end dream)

" You where the start, and now you are the end. You left me with nothing to defend..."

My alarm clock blares a song by Joydrop, signalling that it is time for me to get up. Another nightmare, the same one I have every night. I get close to him and he leaves me in the alley. For three long weeks I've been having that same dream. He had charmed me, then he stole my heart. And then he left me on my door step, crying, begging him not to leave.

" Sorry Mon Chere, Remy has to go now. 'Till we meet again." he told me.

" Kit, it isn't fair ya know?" I tell my cat, Kit just meows and rubbs against my leg.

" Alright, I get it, you are hungry."

The bus ride to work seems longer this morning, or maybe its just me. The bus finally comes to a stop at my stop and I hop off, into the chilly morning air. I still have 2 blocks to walk to work since I got on the wrong bus this morning cause I missed the usual one. I begin to walk, as I turn the corner I find myself at a familliar corner store. The one that I met 'him' at. I finally arrive at the cafe and push open the door, warm air and sweet smells greet me, just like every other day. But somehow, today feels different, almost special.

" Sage, can you get the order from table 5 for me hun?" Linda asks me as I walk into the kitchen.

I nodd as I grab my apron and my order pad. I head out to get the order. It is barely 10:00 in the morning and already our little cafe is jam packed. As I approach table 5 I make eye contact with its occupant, and then I freeze. I will never forget those eyes, 'his' eyes. Red and black eyes that seem to peer right through you. It is him, he is back.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I swallow hard and head over to him.

" Good morning sir, what may I get you to drink?" I ask calmly.

" Just a glass of water Chere." He replys with a small smile. I thought my heart would cease to beat. I nodd and return to the kitchen. My hands were shaking so hard I dropped the glass, which alerted Linda that something was wrong. She asked Rachael to get the water and deliver it to table 5. I had told Linda of this strange man the day after I met him. She looks out the kitchen door, tword table 5.

" It that him, hun?" she questions.

" Yeah L-Linda, thats him." I manage to stutter.

Linda asks me what his name is and I tell her that I think his name is Remy LeBeau. At the very mention of that name, her expression grows hard, her eyes as cold as ice. She tells me about the Thieves Guild, and about their leader, Jean Luc LeBeau. She tells me that Jean Luc adopted a boy named Remy, abd she believes that we are talking about the same person. I just laugh and tell her that the only thing I can convict him of stealing is my heart. I now can hear Rachael calling my name, she enters the kitchen and says that the man is asking for me.

" Is something the matter sir?" I ponder.

" Non, Remy was just in the mood for some company Mon Chere." he states bluntly.

" Well Linda is on break, perhaps she can keep you company." I say, but as I turn to leave he reaches out and grips my wrist gently.

" Well chere, Remy wants YOUR company, not dis 'Linda' persons." He says, his voice sounding darker than just a moment ago. I try to free my wrist, but he tightens his hold on me. He turns me around to face him. I look into his eyes and he smiles, his eyes hold a dark secret that I am now a part of.......

Please Review. Please?!


	3. Why me?

I stare into his eyes of darkness and flames. I vaguely remember that I'm at work and that I should be trying to get away from him, but his gaze holds me in a trance-like state and I remain frozen...

"SAGE MURASAKI!!" my boss calls, snapping me out of my trance. He is standing behind me with a look of utter fury plastered on his face.

"Sir if you are going to distract my waitress then I'm goin..."

"No need for hostility, Remy be leaving now." Remy states.

" Oh, yes, very well. Sage, get back to work!"

"Yes sir." I say.

The rest of my day passes like usual; crummy tips, rude customers and college guys trying to hit on Rachael and me. Linda takes care of them for us though, she threatens them with mace, then they don't even dare to look us in the eye.

The bus ride home passes quickly and, thankfully, withought incident. However, the walk home proves dfficult due to the fact that the wind is picking up. Yup, there is a storm brewing, and from the looks of things its going to be bad.

Its pouring rain as I burst through the back door and closing it quickly it against the storm outside.

"Kit, I'm home!!" I call, as if the cat will answer me.

The only response I get from him is a " MEOW" and a *purrrr* indicating that he is hungry and wants his foor now. So I put a TV dinner in the microwave for me and put Kit's food in his bowl. As I wait for my food to get done I make my way to the front door to get the mail. I get the water bill, a letter from my older brother Michael in Egypt and a strange letter marked only with Miss Sage Murasaki. Now, mind you , I'm very curious by nature, so naturally this letter triggers said curiosity. I remember now the warning that linda gave me about Remy, that he could be the prince of thieves himself, Remy LeBeau.

'Could he be?'

I retrieve my food from the microwave and go sit at my computer and turn it on. Once it boots up and I open my browser I type REMY LEBEAU+ NEW ORLEANS in the search bar, and press search. Finally after what feels like forever, actually only about 5 minutes, I find a news article from last weeks paper:

" Remy LeBeau, dubbed Gambit by those who know him, has struck again!Three houses in the French Quarters were robbed last evening. Each crimescene had charred pieces around the entry hole as well as the exit. A King of Hearts playing card was also recovered from each scene. Authorities report..."

It is him in the picture, the man that plagues my dreams, and the prince of thieves are one and the same! By now my heart is puonding so hard against my ribs that I fear they may crack, the fear coursing through my body makes my breath hitch in my throat. He was so close to me, and I never even knew. I close my browser and rise on unsteady legsto go place my untouched food in the fridge, I'll eat it tomorrow for lunch since I'm off. I place my reply letter to Xaivier's Institute on top of my dresser to place in the mail tomorrow morning, brush my teeth, comb my hair and go to bed.

' Its cold and wet, the middle of a thunder storm. Somewhere a

clock tower sounds the time, 12:00 midnight.

I'm in an alley way drenched to the bone and scared.

Thunder rumbles and lightning flashes

illuminating the alley in which I stand,

revealing that I am not alone.

HE is there, standing not ten feet away and

coming closer still.

He draws something from the inside of one

of his pockets, it looks to be a

deck of playing cards.

His eyes are illuminated by another flash of lightning,

I back away from him, more scared now than ever before,

but I hit a wall.

He smirks as I look frantically for a means of escape, but alas, finding none.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk Cherie," he purrs,"Gambit ain't here to hurt ya."

He pulls a card from the deck in his hands, holding it out to me.

I take it and look down at it, the Queen of Hearts.

I look at it for a split second, but when I look back up

hes not there, he left me again...

cold...

wet...

and utterly alone.'

I wake up sobbing, not because he left, but out of my own fear of being alone. Every dream, no matter how much I beg him not to he leaves and then I'm all alone.I sigh and look at the clock, 11:45 am it reads.

'Well, time to get up I guess.'

I grab my clothes and a towel and I turn around to get my letter to the institute to put it in the mail when I notice the strange envelope from yesterday, unopened, sitting on the rest of my mail from yesterday. I grab it to and head out of my room and down the hall for my shower.

After I get out of the shower I put the institute letter in the mail and sit on the couch to poen the other letter. I pull out the small piece of folded paper and start to unfold it, when something drops into my lap. I look down and hope to the Goddess that I am just having another nightmare. There in my lap is a playing card, but not just any playing card, the Queen of hearts like my nightmare come true...

________________________________________________________________________________________________


	4. It can't be!

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution, it belongs to its respective owner. I do however own Sage and Kit. **

**Hana- Thank you so much to those of you who left reviews!! I am terribly sorry that I have not updated sooner, life got hectic and my computer monitor caught fire. **

**What fate throws aside **

**chapter 4: It can't be!!!**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

I stare down at the card whose eyes appear to be laughing, and my heart stops, only to restart pounding in my ears. '_**This has got to be a prank, yeah that's what it is**__,' _I tell myself, ' _**cause I've moved since then, there is NO way that he would be able to find me.' **_ I turn my attention to the paper that the card came wrapped in. It has a jagged edge like it was ripped from a journal. I finish unfolding it and in black ink is written "_**Pour vous mon amour de, la Tactique." **_ I have no idea what it says, but it appears to be written in French. I'll have Linda translate it for me tomorrow. I place both back into the envelope that they came in and go to check my e-mail. I have two messages from my little sister Rayne, and a message from my brother Michael. I read and respond to each before logging out and going to get last nights dinner from the fridge, I pop it into the microwave to heat it up. While I am waiting for my food, I let my mind wander over all that has happened in these past few months. First there is Remy, I think he might be stalking me. Then there is the letter from that institute in New York. After the incident back at home in Tokyo, I didn't use my powers, let alone tell anyone that I was a mutant. I haven't even told Linda or my boss, not that they would hate me since both are pro-mutant and would take my secret to their graves. I miss Suki, next Wednesday marks the anniversary of her death, and her birthday. She would be 16 this year if I hadn't killed her, and I would still be in Tokyo with my family and my best friend. Who am I kidding, my powers would've come out eventually and I would still be in the same boat, alone exiled from my family. I am drawn out of my thoughts by the phone ringing.

" **Hello, " **I ask

"_**Hello, mon chere."**_

'**Its HIM, how did he get my number??'**

" **How did you get my number, let alone find out where I live?" **

" _**Remy has ways of findin' out tings. He's the Prince of Thieves after all." **_ I can tell he's smirking.

"**What do you want, haven't you done enough to me yet??"**

"_**Remy be hurt chere, he has don nothin' to ya to hurt ya." **_

" **Just leave me alone and stay away from my home!" ** with that I slam the receiver down and fall to the floor. I contemplate calling the cops to inform them of a stalker but then again the said stalker is a thief and a mutant, the cops wouldn't be able to touch him. **" Kit, why is this happening to me?" **I ask as Kit comes to rub against my arm, his way of trying to comfort me.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I get up slowly, not trusting my legs not to give out. I go to the kitchen and get my food before sitting down on the couch to eat. I turn on the T.V. and flip through the channels to find something to watch. I finally just turn on my DVD player and put on Interview with the Vampire. I finish my food and star t to doze off about halfway through the movie. One minute I'm watching Louis and Claudia in Paris, the next I'm watching as a new nightmare unfolds:

" _**I'm standing in a field, I look around and see the river not far from me and walk toward it slowly. I quickly recognize my surroundings, it's the meadow not far from Suki's house. I look around again remembering the times we played here as small children. 'Sage? Sage, where are you?' Its Suki, she's calling me. ' Suki, I'm by the river!' I call to her. I wait for what seems like eternity until I see her, only it doesn't look like her. She's deathly pale, she has no eyes.' Good,' she states, " now you will pay for what you did to me!' She lunges at me, and I freeze. I know I should DO something but I can't. She hits me and we fall into the water, I try to get to the surface but she drags me down. I can feel the ache in my oxygen deprived lungs, and see the blackness that is slowly claiming my mind…."**_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I wake with a start, heart pounding and tears clouding my vision. It wasn't my fault that she died, so why did she appear in my nightmare? Tears fall down my face as I stand and head to my bedroom. so many questions, most of which I have no answers for. I look at my alarm clock, it is 11:00 at night. I have work tomorrow so I have to go back to bed, but I'm afraid to. I'm getting sick of having a nightmare every time I fall asleep. I have no choice, a sleep spell is in order. I grab a blue candle and a razor blade. Then I carefully carve **REMY LEBEAU **into one side and **SUKI** **YAMANATA ** into the other. I light the wick and crawl into bed. I don't want to have another nightmare tonight, in fact I don't want to dream at all. My eyes drift closed and I welcome the darkness.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

'**beep, beep, beep…' **I wake up and turn off my alarm clock. I look at my bedside table, trying to locate the candle from last night. The candle melted through the first name on both sides, but then it went out. I know I didn't blow it out, otherwise I would have had a nightmare during the night. So who did….. and why does my room smell like tobacco? I look around for the source of the stench, but I don't find anything. I get up and head over to my dresser. I grab some clothes and head into the bathroom for a shower. When I get out I dress quickly and head to the living room. The tobacco smell is very strong in here, but I don't smoke. I grab the envelope containing the card and the note before going to the entry hall. Since I was raised for the most part in Japan, it became a habit of taking my shoes off at the door. So naturally when I look by the door I expect to find my shoes, but I don't. I look in the hall closet, still can't find them. I decide That I'll just wear my black ones and find the other pair when I get home. I put on my shoes and head out the door to catch the bus. I walk down the street passing an alley as I do.

" _**Ya know, its rude to go hangin' up on Remy, chere." **_ I hear.

I turn to look down the alley and the first things I see are his eyes and a cigarette. He steps towards me and I step back.

" **And its rude for you to be stalking me , so I guess we're even." **I retort.

" _**Remy, not be stalkin' ya, he be looking out for ya."**_

" **I don't need you to be looking out for me, I'm capable of looking out for myself!"**

" _**Oh, Remy knows. But he also be knowin' that ya be a mutant." **_he smirks, like a cat who ate the canary.

I turn away from him and keep walking to the bus stop, not looking back. I sit on the bench to wait and dig through my bag to find my pepper spray, just in case. But he didn't follow me, so I guess I'm safe for the time being. WAIT he was smoking, that means that he was not only at my house, be was IN it!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and again I'm sorry it took me so long to post it. **


	5. Deja Vu

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution, it belongs to its respective owner. I do however own Sage and Kit. **

**Hana- Thank you so much to those of you who left reviews!! I really appreciate them. Well, something came up and I am moving on the 22. So this chapter and the next will be the last ones before I move, but I will make them longer than usual. I also put out a new story, I know that its not that good.**

**What fate throws aside **

**Chapter 5: ****Déjà vu.**

The bus ride this morning seems to take forever. My hearth is pounding so loud I almost don't hear the bus driver say that we have reached my stop. Linda was right, I need to stay away from him. But I can't, he's like a drug- bad for me , but addictive. I grip the envelope tighter in my hand, I have got to know what it says. I finally reach the café, Linda's car is parked out here so I know she's here. Walking inside I can smell the coffee and cakes that are being made.

"Linda, I'm here!!" I call toward the kitchen.

**" Hey there darlin', ah was looking for ya." **she says as she comes out of the back.

" I was looking for you too. Why were you looking for me?"

**" Rachael said that some guy left these at the back door for ya." **she holds up some roses.

They are the kind that you can buy at a florist to send to your girlfriend. From atop the crimson colored roses a tiny card stares up at me. It is addressed in the same handwriting as the envelope that I hold in my hand. Addressed to _**Miss Sage Murasaki.**_ My hands begin to tremble as I take the flowers from Linda. I sit them on the counter and remove the card. Very slowly I open it, on the inside is written _**Pour vous mon amour de, aimez Remy**_.

" Linda, what does this say?" I ask, but I really don't think I need her to tell me.

**"For you my love, love Remy. Sage, what's going on?" **she gives me the 'tell me or die' look.

" I'd tell you if I knew."

I leave the roses on the counter, and head to the back room. Once the café opens I have little time to think. We are packed. Since the incident with Remy here in the café I don't have to serve the smoking section anymore, Rachael traded with me. I will be in New York soon though, and he'll never be able to find me.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Work passes by in a flash, the bus ride home too. I'm exhausted, not just physically but emotionally. I've never been more happy to see my home the I am right now. I quicken my pace as I approach, the happiest I have been in a very long time. I walk in the back door, taking off my shoes as I do. The smell of tobacco is still strong, perhaps even stronger than this morning. I look into the kitchen, its empty. The living room is too, so is the guest bathroom and my room. I check the guest bedroom and gasp at what I see. HE is lying there on the bed, asleep. There is an ashtray on the bedside table, and his trench coat is on the back of the chair. I slowly back out of the room and go back outside. I pull out my cell phone and call Linda, it rings twice before she picks up.

**"Hey darlin', what's up?"**

" Linda, he's here."

**"Who Sage?"**

"Remy LeBeau, who else?"

**"Where? At your house?"**

"He asleep in my guest room, what should I do?"

**"Come over here, he shouldn't be able to find ya."**

"Thanks Linda, I'll be right over."

**"I'll come get ya. Alright darlin'?"**

"Yeah, bye."

I creep back into my house and go to my bedroom. I start to put clothes into a small duffel bag that I use for travel. As I reach for the last article of clothing, a hand comes in contact with my shoulder twisting me to face my attacker. It all happens so fast. One moment he is there, right in front of me, the next he is being covered in shadows. They wrap around him and fling him into a wall. Déjà vu, it's the same thing that happened to Suki. This is how I killed her. I can feel the tears that are rolling down my face, but I can't stop them. He gets back up and approaches me with caution, hands raised in a defensive manner. I take a step back, hitting the door of my closet.

_**"Chere, Gambit is not here to harm ya. He just wants to help ya." **_ he begins.

"Get away from me. Can't you see that I'm dangerous?!"

_**"Shh, Remy be knowin' all about how dangerous ya are, but he don care."**_

"You are a fool. It was my powers that killed my own best friend, and got me disowned by mo own family. LEAVE ME ALONE!"

_**"Remy knows, chere. He also knows that ya feel guilty about it."**_

" I said LEAVE!! Just leave before it happens again."

_**"Remy will leave, but he'll be back."**_

__"Why won't you leave me alone?"

He says something in my ear and then he turns and leaves. I slide down to the floor, completely shocked. After what I have done? The goddess must be merciful, because I surely do not deserve such kindness. I sit there for about fifteen minutes until I hear Linda knocking on the door. Shakily I rise from my place on the floor and make my way to the front door. I open the door and Linda looks panicked. I look at my reflection in the mirror by the door, and gasp. I'm shaking and pale. I lead her into the house and she immediately checks the guest room.

"He's gone Linda, he left about fifteen minutes ago."

**" He didn't hurt ya did he?" **she asks.

" No, he didn't. In fact he did quite the opposite."

**" Well, what did he do to ya?"**

" He told me that he loved me."

**"WHAT!?!"**


	6. Chance

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution, it belongs to its respective owner. I do however own Sage and Kit. **

**Hana- I'm so sorry!! My parents disconnected the internet sooner than they said. I just found the notebook that I wrote this in so I'm putting it up!! Finally. I would like to thank all of you who left reviews! Chapters 7 & 8 will be up by next Friday. **

**What fate throws aside **

**Chapter 6: Chance**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

I tell Linda that I will be fine, that he left, but she insists that I stay a few days with her- just in case. I understand her point, and if our places were reversed I too would be worried. But her worries are unnecessary, I'll be in New York by next week. I've even shown her the letter saying that I will be in New York, she won't budge.

" **He's dangerous Sugah, anyone who would break into ya home and scare ya half ta death is no one ya need ta be around."**

" Linda relax, you're going to go prematurely grey. My powers can and will protect me and hurt him if necessary."

**" Powers? What do ya mean, hun?"**

" Linda, I'm a mutant. That's why I'm going away to the Institute."

**" Well that makes the 'Gifted Youngsters' part make sense, ah guess. But you're still going to stay with me for a few days- please Sage don't argue with me."**

" Fine, if it makes you feel better. But only a _few_ days."

She all but dances with joy as she helps me pack a few more sets of clothes and put Kit in his carrier. The drive to her house is filled with idle chit-chat, and some commentary from Kit, but other than that it is a comfortable silence. When we arrive Linda shows me around the entire house before we get to the guest room. There are small pictures all over the room, I walk over an pick one up to get a better look at it. It is a picture of Linda holding a small boy, maybe eight or nine in age.

" Linda, who is this??"

**" That is mah son, Tyler. He lives with his dad in Oregon." **

" Wow, I didn't know you had a kid. He's really cute."

**" I know, he's sweet too. I love him ta pieces. Well, I'll leave ya alone to get settled in. Dinner is at six."**

" Thanks Linda."

As I start to unpack my clothes and put them into the dresser I start to think about what my powers really are. I know that it runs along my skin, kind of another layer of clothes, but when I feel threatened it expands into a shield. But that's not all it can do, if I focus on one person I can cover them in shadows, focus too hard and I can kill them with their own. Defensive and offensive, protective and dangerous, as only Suki would know. I shiver, just thinking about that day makes me want to cry. I finish putting away my clothes and let Kit out of his carrier, he runs straight under the bed._' Scaredy cat' _ I sit down in the chair at the desk and pick up the book I brought with me. Before I even start reading there is a light tap at the door, followed by Linda's voice stating that dinner is ready.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It's been three days since I went home and found Remy asleep in my guest room, since Linda made me leave my apartment. But since we haven't seen him in three days, Linda is letting me go home this evening. I bet Kit will be happy about that. I have to pack up most of my belongings and send them to Rachael- she just moved out of her mom's house. All I'm taking are my clothes, my computer, my books and pictures. That's all I'll need, Professor Xavier assured me of that. It should be easy to get those few things packed up and ready to go.

I get back to my apartment about half an hour after I get off of work. As I walk in I am immediately assaulted by the scent of tobacco and candle smoke. Since I haven't been here in three days the smells shouldn't be so strong. I take my key out of the door and shut it. after the sound of the door shutting I hear the distinct sound of boot clad feet coming my way. After about thirty seconds I see him, standing there in the living room, smoking. He looks toward me and smirks before putting out his cancer stick. I walk past him to my room and set my duffel bag down on the bed before letting Kit out of his carrier. I know that he is watching me, but I ignore him. Finally his voice breaks the stillness,

_**" Ya wound dis Cajun Cherie."**_

" Oh, and how do I do that hm, Mr. LeBeau?"

_**"He waits for three days for ya, and you say nothin' ta him."**_

__" Well I'm sorry, but if you'll excuse me I must get packing."

_**"Packin'? What for Cherie?"**_

" That's not any of your business."

The doorbell rings before he has time to say anything. I walk past him to go answer it. It's Linda, with boxes and tape.

**" Thought I'd save ya some time."**

" Thank you so much Linda."

**" It's no problem hun. I'll come by tomorrow mornin' ta help ya pack some."**

" Thanks Linda, see you tomorrow."

**" Okay hun, see ya in the mornin'." **

I pick up the boxes and tape and go back to the living room. Remy is there, sitting on the couch, smoking. He raises an eyebrow at the things that I'm carrying before getting up and helping me with them. I just put them in the living room, why bother moving them when Linda will be here to help in the morning.

_**" Cherie, what's all dis for?" **_

" I've already told you, I'm moving."

_**" Yes but you never told Remy where ya are movin' ta."**_

" Out of state, to go to a school."

_**" Hmm, would ya be movin' ta New York?"**_

As he talks he pulls out an envelope- an OPEN envelope, addressed to me. He went through my mail while I was gone. I walk up to him and snatch the envelope out of his hand, and read it for myself.

'_Miss Murasaki,_

_Due to a busy schedule on our part we will be picking you up two days early. We apologize for the inconvenience. We will pick you up at the Louisiana airport. _

_Sincerely,_

_ Professor Charles Xavier '_

Ok, so that gives me…… about two days to get everything ready to go. That's plenty of time, Rachael will just have to move the furniture her self. I have to let Linda know about the change in plans, we are going to be packing fools tomorrow. I'll call her after dinner, which Remy will probably stay for.

" I'm going to go make dinner, are you staying, or going?"

_**" Remy has ta get home, he has a father who is probably furious with him for disappearing for three days. So Remy will be goin'."**_

"Ok, see ya when I see ya."

_**" Cherie?"**_

__" Yes Mr. LeBeau?"

_**" Parting is such sweet sorrow."**_

" Ugh, just get out of here!"

He laughs and goes out the back door, because he has to go by me to get out the front door and if he comes near me I'm going to hit him in the head. I take a meal out of the freezer and pop it in the microwave. I put Kit's food in his bowl and call him, he comes running. I grab my now done food and walk into the living room to watch television. I choose some weird crime show, laughing now and then when I don't have a mouth full of food. As I start to doze off I turn the TV off and head to bed. I'll just tell Linda tomorrow when she gets here.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

' _Its dark, wet and there is snow everywhere. I look around, for someone to ask where I am. I see a figure in the distance, not just one but two people are heading my way. As they near I can see them clearly, and my heart stops. Its Suki and me- on the day that I killed her. We are at the school function looking for my parents to take us home because I don't feel well. I stop suddenly and fall to my knees. Suki kneels in front of me trying to find out what is wrong. I look at her and she screams- the last sound that she makes as she is covered in darkness, and then she falls down to the ground- cold, not breathing. Dead. Then the scene changes and Suki is standing in front of me, but she looks dead. _

_"__**Sage, don't hurt your new friends. If they want to be your friends don't turn them away because you are afraid of hurting them. Even though you killed me, I've forgiven you. Now its time to forgive yourself." **__'_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I wake with a start, Suki has forgiven me? How can she forgive me for killing her? How does she expect me to forgive myself? The guilt I feel is deserved, I deserve to feel bad about killing my best friend. I roll over and look at the clock, 6:00 am it says, and I don't think that I'm going to be able to go back to sleep. I get up, take a shower and make a pot of coffee before the doorbell rings. I open the door and there is Linda. We get right on the packing, after I tell her about the two day thing and she freaks out and calls Rachael. We start in the living room, the only thing from here that I am taking are the pictures. She picks up a picture, looks at it and then turns to me.

**" Sage, who is this?"**

" That was Suki, my best friend in Japan. That photo was taken on our first day of high school."

**" Oh. What do you mean 'was'?"**

" She's dead Linda."

**" Oh sorry hun," **the doorbell rings,**" that must be Rachael. I'll get it."**

We keep packing only breaking for lunch and coffee. Linda keeps her questions to a minimum, but Rachael asks loads of them. Especially about my older brother, Michael. Endlessly about Michael. Linda teases her about having a crush on his picture.

" Linda, will ya please quit teasin' me. Ah said that he was good looking, not that I liked him."

" With Linda you might as well say that you like him."

**" Sugah, if ya ask 400 questions about a guy that ya aren't related to, that means that ya like him."  
**" No it don't. It just means that ah'm curious about Sage's family. Ah asked about her mom, dad, older brother and her younger sister. Not JUST her brother."

" She has a point Linda, she did ask about everyone else too."

Linda goes into pout mode and Rachael and I laugh. We pack, laugh, and trade stories about some of our family members. All the while I can't shake the feeling that someone is watching me, it sends chills down my spine and makes me look out the windows more often that usual. But Linda and Rachael don't notice. Finally I get up and go over to the window. I look out into the rainy night and see the glow of a cigarette from across the street in an alley. and then I see his eyes. But it's not HIS eyes that bother me, it's the set of gold ones next to him that worry me. I shiver again and go to start making dinner. But the image of those eyes stay with me not just the eyes themselves, but the look in them. I have a very bad feeling…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review. Hana is happy when you review, and very sad when you don't.**


	7. A new start to an old life

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution it belongs to it's respective owner. I own the extra characters. **

**I also do not own ****Now and Then by Blackmore's Night.**

**Hana- I'm so sorry that I didn't get these chapters out on time. I'm having to use my aunt's computer to get these next chapters up because our**

**internet modem fried. No I did not touch it. I will tell you now that I will get the chapters after chapter 9 out when I get a spare moment, cause school starts this month. **

**What fate throws aside**

**Chapter 7: A New Start to the same life.**

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

Linda and I have been packing since yesterday morning, and we are still nowhere close to finishing. The pictures are all packed, but I'm having to force my clothes into the washing machine, dryer and then into boxes. This is why I hate moving, it's so boring. Rachael bailed on us when we mentioned laundry, that was about two hours ago. Fortunately this is the last load that we have to wash, all that we need to do is put it in the dryer.

**" Sage, will you get another box, this box won't hold no more."**

" Sure Linda, I'll be right ba..." the doorbell rings.

**" It's midnight , who comes over at this time?"**

" I don't know, I'll get it though."

I open the front door, but no one is there. I step onto the front porch and look around. I see a small bit of light and turn my head in that direction. There is Remy, holding a flashlight. He smirks before turning it off and moving to stand in front of me.

_" Hello cherie, Remy be surprised that ya ain't asleep yet. What is ya friend still doin' here?"_

" Hello again Mr. LeBeau. We are still packing, so that explains everything. Now what do you want?"

_" Oh cherie, is Remy not allowed to come over anymore?"_

" Not at this time in the morning you're not. Go now before anyone sees you."

He mumbles something in French as he turns and walks away, so I turn and go back inside. I grab the box that Linda requested and head back to my room. Linda asks who it was so I tell her that it was some guy looking for my neighbor. She shrugs and we get back to work, the last bit of clothes are finally in the dryer so while we wait we begin on my books, a three and a half hour job at least. I look over to Linda and laugh at her expression, a mixture of amusement and shock is plastered on her face. We each grab a box and start to place the books carefully into them. As I pack my box I can't help but think about the look on Remy's face when I told him to go. He looked,hurt, broken, like those words had cut his heart out. I shake my head and go to my room . I look around a bit before I find what I'm looking for, my radio and my CD case. I grab both and head back to the 'library'. I pull out a CD that I made of my favorite songs.I put it in and press play, after a few seconds the opening cords of Now and Then by Blackmore's Night fill the room,

_' The past is so familiar,_

_But that's why you couldn't stay_

_Too many ghosts, too many haunted dreams,_

_Besides you were built to find your own way...._

_But after all these years, I thought we'd still hold on,_

_But when I reach for you and search your eyes,_

_I see you've already gone..."_

Tears well up in my eyes as I realize what the emotion was that I saw in his eyes.

_' That's OK , I'll be fine_

_I've got myself, I'll heal in time,_

_But when you leave just remember what we've had..._

_There's more to life than just you,_

_I may cry but I'll make it through,_

_And I know that the sun will shine again,_

_Though I may think of you now and then...'_

He felt abandoned, like I am not only leaving Louisiana, but him as well. How can I do this to him?

_' Can't do a thing with ashes,_

_But throw them to the wind.._

_Though this heart may be in pieces now,_

_You know I'll build it up again and,_

_I'll come back stronger than I ever did before,_

_Just don't turn around when you walk out that door..'_

The tears that were building are now flowing down my face in endless rivers.

_' That's OK , I'll be fine_

_I've got myself, I'll heal in time,_

_But when you leave just remember what we've had..._

_Cause there's more to life than just you,_

_I may cry but I'll make it through,_

_And I know that the sun will shine again,_

_Though I may think of you now and then;_

_That's OK, I'll be fine_

_I've got myself, I'll heal in time,_

_And even though our stories at the end,_

_I still may think of you now and then...'_

Linda finally hears my sobs as the song comes to an end and she rushes over to help.

**" Sage? Sage, hun what's de matter?"**

" I like someone, and he likes me but we are not a couple, yet he still feels abandoned because I'm leaving Louisiana, and it's my fault."

**" Ya just need ta tell him goodbye sugah, just say it and walk away. He'll just have ta learn that the best thing he can do for ya is to let ya go."**

" But Linda, I don't think I'll be able to walk away, that's the problem."

**" Time heals all wounds hun, and yes, it will leave a tiny scar. But love can mend even de most broken o' hearts, you each will find someone and everythin' will be alright again."**

I blink a couple of times to clear my vision as I think over her words. Is it possible for me to let him go? Will he let me go? I sigh and shake my head before I get back to packing. We pack in silence until Linda finds my collection of vampire novels. She lets out a low whistle before gesturing to it with her hand.

**" Ah take it dat ya are waitin' for some Vampire ta come and drink ya blood? Or are ya just too fascinated for ya own good?"**

" Fascination mostly. Although I don't think that I'd object too much to him drinking my blood, as long as he was good looking."

**"C'mon Sugah, have ya eveh heard of an ugly vampire?"**

" Leave me and my strange dreams alone."

She laughs and we get back to packing. After about four hours we decide to get a couple of hours of sleep. I set the alarm on my phone and curl up in one of the sleeping bags that Linda has provided.

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***_

_**' I run down the seemingly endless hallway, twisting and turning but I don't seem to be going anywhere. Laughter echos all around me, bouncing off of the walls and causing my blood to turn to ice in my veins. I run faster and faster, my body aching, telling me to stop, but my mind keeps telling my to run, to get away from what-ever it is that's following me. Then from out of nowhere, I hit something, or someone- hard. Hands catch my wrists with an iron grip. I look up and see glowing eyes staring down at me. The person grins, or at least I assume it is a person, revealing a set of elongated canines. Vampire- the word crosses my mind as if they were saying it to me. I struggle, but the being just laughs. I feel their breath on my neck....'**_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***_

I wake up screaming just as my alarm goes off. Linda wakes with a start, but as soon as she realizes that I'm the one screaming she comes over and tries to quiet me down. I struggle and try to get away from her, thinking that she is the being from my nightmare, come back to finish what it started.

**" Sage! Sage, sugah, look at me! What is wrong?!?!"**

" L-Linda? It was only a dream."

**" Dat must have been some dream. Ya scared de hell outta meh, what with all de screaming dat ya were doin'."**

" I'm sorry Linda. I just had a real bad nightmare."

**" Well, I tink dat we both are awake now. How about some coffee?"**

I look at the screen on my phone it's 6:30, I don't have to be to the airport until 3:00 this afternoon. So I nod and we make our way out to Linda's truck, through the pouring rain. We drive in silence on the way to the Cafe. I stare out the window into the pouring rain, wishing that my last day in New Orleans would be sunny. I don't even notice when we pull into the parking lot of the cafe, that is until Linda shakes my shoulder stating that we have arrived. The rain has let up some, so we're not drenched when we get inside. Familiar smells and sounds assault my senses, cakes and cookies being baked, fresh bread put out to cool, and fresh brewed coffee.I smile as I realize that the roses that Remy left for me are wilted but still on the counter. I'll have to throw those away before I leave. Linda drags me over to one of the smaller tables so that we can sit and talk before our food comes. Somewhere behind us the front door opens, I turn to look to see who it is. There are three people, one is short and rather rough looking, the next is a women with long white hair and dark skin and the last is in a wheel chair. I turn back to Linda just as our food arrives. We eat in silence for a couple of minutes before Linda clears her throat to get my attention.

**" Sage, do ya know dose people?"**

" Which ones? There are a lot of people here."

**" De group dat walked in wit de guy in de wheel chair."**

" No I can't say that I do. Why?

**" Cause de guy in de wheel chair keeps lookin' like he gonna come ovah here."**

" Really? I wonder why."

I don't hear what Linda says next, cause a voice rings in my head.

_' Do not fear, Sage. I am Professor Charles Xavier.'_

I turn my head in every direction trying to find the source of the voice.

_' I came in with another man and a woman. May I come over and speak with you?'_

Not knowing what to do I nod, and before long I hear the whir of a motor and the man in the wheel chair appears next to our table.

" Hello Miss Murasaki, as I have previously stated, I am Professor Charles Xavier. The man behind me is Logan and the woman beside him is Ororo Munroe."

" It is very nice to meet all of you. I am Sage Murasaki, and this is Linda."

Professor Xavier tells me that due to the weather outside we will have to leave during a break in the rain. So as we leave we are followed by the Professor, and Ms. Munroe in their van. We pack my things, a total of 16 boxes (mostly books), into the back of the van. I hug Linda goodbye and promise to come visit as soon as I can, before I get into the back seat of the van beside Ms. Munroe and head off toward my new home.

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

**Thanks to all of you who leave reviews. To those of you who didn't, you make hana sad.**


	8. Starting over

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Hana- I wish to thank everyone who left a review. I really appreciate it.

What Fate Throws Aside

Chapter 8: Danger Room

* * *

I stare out the window as we drive through the busy streets of New Orleans. After a while I realize that we have been driving for too long to be going to the airport. _'Where are we going? Are we driving all the way to New York?'_

"_Not exactly Miss Murasaki," _I hear the Professor say in my head. _'We have a private jet that we will be taking to the Institute. We will arrive at the hanger shortly.'_

I look up and Ms. Monroe smiles softly at me. I pick up the book in my lap and begin to read. It's one of my favorites, about the infamous Count Dracula. It always makes me wonder, is anything truly eternal? I once asked my mother that same question, and her answer was no, she told me not to believe in eternity because it would only hurt me in the end. Those words finally made sense when I found out about my powers. It proved that not even the love of your family is eternal.

I am snapped out of my musings when Ms. Monroe asks me why I am crying. I tell her that I was just remembering things that hurt. She still looks concerned as she goes back to looking through her magazine. I close my book and resume looking out the window, wondering what tomorrow might hold in store for me, as I drift off to sleep.

* * *

"Sage. Sage. Wake up." I hear a voice through the haze of sleep. When the owner of the voice starts to shake my shoulder I realize that it isn't a dream like I thought.

"I'm awake now Ms. Monroe, thank you."

I look out the window to see that we have arrived at the hanger. Mr. Logan is loading the boxes into the cargo hold of the most AMAZING jet I have ever seen. Well it's the only jet I have ever seen but amazing none the less. I open the door and step out, looking up in awe at the piece of machinery. Ms. Monroe comes around the car to stand next to me, looking at it too.

"This is the X-Jet, when we have to go on missions, or pick up some students this is what we use. Though I feel that I must warn you about Mr. Logan and his flying skills. Just buckle up and hold on and you should be fine."

"Uhh, thank you. I think." I follow her up the ramp and into the jet and sit down in the seat she tells me to. The Professor locks his wheelchair in the space next to the wall before reaching behind him to get his harness. I quickly buckle mine as well. Ms. Monroe takes her place as the co-pilot while Mr. Logan gets the jet started.

As we begin to take off, I look out the window and get the weirdest feeling that this is going to be a really bumpy ride.

* * *

I don't know how long we will have to be on this plane. So far I have counted an hour and twenty-three minutes. I have already finished the book that I brought with me so I am left to staring out the window watching the clouds go by. Tiny ice crystals have formed on the outside of the window, they are beautiful. I look down and see a blanket of clouds, they have all different shapes, some of which I can't even imagine what they are supposed to be. I look up and see the never ending sea of blue, how different it is to view it from here than when you are flat upon the ground. It is very beautiful up here, and if I wasn't so nervous about meeting the other students and teachers I would be able to relax and enjoy the scene. I look at my watch; it's almost four in the afternoon. Professor Xavier speaks suddenly, causing me to jump,

"According to Miss Monroe we are going to have a bit of turbulence here in a little while, I want you to make sure that you are buckled up. And hold on to your book."

"Thank you for the warning Professor."

I quickly double check my restraints, they are securely fastened. I grab my book and hold on to it tight. About fifteen minutes pass before we hit the bumpy area. It isn't that bad, it's like going down a cobblestone road on your bike. I start to feel tired again so I close my eyes and fall into a welcomed sleep.

'_I look around the grounds of this place that I find myself in, they are spacious and well tended to. I hear someone call my name so I turn around, but there is nothing there. In fact there is nothing anywhere around me except for the grass, flowers and lots of trees. I can hear someone laughing, but I cannot find them. Finally I look up into the tree that I am under, I can see the outline of something, but it doesn't look human. I say this because of the eyes that are staring at me curiously; it looks more like a big cat. I back away a couple of feet before I turn around an start to run. I get a good ways away before I hear a noise behind me and feel myself being tackled to the ground as a voice says " Tag, you're it!" in a heavily accented voice.'_

I wake up to my name being called, I think it's the Professor, but I can't be sure.

"Sage, wake up. We will be landing in about half an hour and there are some things I want you to know about some of the students."

"Alright Professor, I'm awake. What is it that I need to know?"

"There are some students who do not speak fluent English; I would appreciate it if you would help them learn rather than mock them. There is one student, she goes by the name of Rogue, do not touch her skin. I can't stress that enough. Her powers are to absorb the powers, memories and life force of another person. Do you have any questions so far?

I shake my head 'no'.

"Now there are also some rather frightening members of the school. You will be meeting one of them when we land; his name is Dr. Hank McCoy, as his title suggests he is the doctor for the school. The other is Kurt Wagner, and it may be a while before you see him. Kurt is very self conscious about his appearance. You may be startled when you see him, but if you can hide it that would be greatly appreciated. I will let you meet and experience the other students as you meet them. By the way Sage, have you graduated from high school yet?"

"The school sounds like it will be a lot of fun, and I will be respectful to every student, scary or not, that I meet. No I did not, I left school after the first day of my junior year, due to a bit of an incident."

"Thank you Sage, I'm sure you will. Then you will be enrolled in eleventh grade once school starts up again, and we know about the incident."

"We?! How many people is 'we'?"

"Just the teachers and I, the students are unaware. Only a few of them even know that you are coming today, so they may be there in the hanger when we land also."

"Oh, ok. At least my first day will be interesting."

"Indeed it will be. You will be in a room with Miss Elizabeth Mathews; she is also relatively new to the institute."

I nod my head in understanding. My ears are starting to pop, so I know that we are landing. And now that I am so close, the anxiety from earlier is back. I can't help but fear what will be waiting in the hanger when we land.

* * *

The jet descends rapidly, and we land with a slight jolt from impact. I still don't understand why I had to be warned about Mr. Logan's flying skills, the flight didn't go bad. Or maybe it got bad and I slept through it. The Professor exits the plane first followed by Mr. Logan. Ms. Monroe places her hand on my shoulder to guide me out of the jet. My eyes are met with the sight of a tall, blue and furry man as well as a group of who I think are students. There is a sign that a small brown haired boy is holding that says 'Welcome Sage!', on it. As I reach the ground the blue man approaches me. The Professor introduces him as the Dr. McCoy that he mentioned on the jet.

"Good afternoon Miss Murasaki, I trust that you had a good flight?"

"Yes I did Dr. McCoy, thank you."

"I have some paper work that you will need to fill out once you get a few moments. They are just about your medical background, so I will know how to treat you should you be ill or injured."

"I will fill them out after I get settled."

I turn and face the Professor, there is a young girl standing beside him. He introduces her as Elizabeth Mathews, my roommate. She says that she is happy to meet me before dragging me off into the crowd to meet everyone else.

* * *

Finally, after two hours of being dragged around I get to relax and begin unpacking. The room that I share with Elizabeth is a decent sized room with two twin beds, two closets, two dressers and a bathroom. The walls are an off-white in color with white trim around the windows and door frames. As I start to organize my things I think about the people that I met today. I met a lot of the students. I only remember some of them though. I met the small brown haired boy, his name is Jaime, I met Rogue and her roommate Katherine or Kitty as everyone calls her, Scott and Jean, Bobby Drake (I don't really like him, he's too flirty) and a girl from Scotland named Rhane. To everyone's surprise I even met Kurt Wagner. The Professor made it out that he was really scary looking, but he really isn't. He's really fun to be around too. I caught sight of Ms. Monroe as I was meeting everyone; there was a set of what looked to be twin boys around my age following her around. I asked Elizabeth about them and she told me that they were practically her adopted sons, Michael and Jeremy Collins. Apparently they have been here for a while and have the powers to control plants and water. Everyone here is so different, brought together by the manifestation of their powers. This whole place feels like one big family to me. The range of powers is incredible, plants and water, telekinesis and telepathy, empathy, you name it and I'm sure that someone here has it.

There is a light tapping on the door, and Elizabeth pokes her head in.

"Sage, dinner is ready. I thought I would come and get you before Kurt eats it all."

"He really likes to eat, huh?"

"Yeah, we'd better go."


	9. Here we go again!

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution; I only own the plot and the characters that you don't recognize.**

**Hana: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I'm terribly sorry that I have not been updating, my grandmother passed away in January and we moved back home after a year in North Carolina.**

**I'm going to try to get Kurt's accent as best I can, please bear with me. Only person that is German that I know doesn't have an accent. ^_^'**

**You have waited long enough, on with chapter 9!**

**What Fate Throws Aside**

**Chapter 9: Uh Oh!**

The dining room was rather noisy; probably do to the number of students that were crammed into the small space. Elizabeth, or Liz as she preferred, led me over to her friend Kitty, who had saved us both some food, and we ate by the counter where it was less noisy. I mostly nod and smile while Kitty drones on about something that she did when she was new here, I really don't care but I don't wish to appear rude. Finally Elizabeth snaps me back to reality by snapping her fingers in my face.

"Hello? Earth to Sage, did you hear me?"

"Um, sorry I must've zoned out of a minute, what were you saying?"

"I asked you what your family is like, and where they are."

I spend the next half hour explaining that my parents and little sister are back in Japan, that my dad was never really home, that my mom was disappointed that I didn't turn out perfect and that my little sister still thinks that I am the best big sister ever, even after a year of me not having seen her. I then told them about my older brother, and what he did. That is just the beginning though, but before anymore questions are asked Ms. Monroe walks in with a boy that I haven't seen. I ask Kitty and she tells me that he is Kurt, though without his image inducer on. I have to admit, he does look kind of creepy, but not creepy enough for me to scream at. Ms. Monroe brings him over to where we are at and he smiles shyly and I smile back, the poor guy must have thought that I was going to scream because he looked shocked. Kitty just laughed at his face, and hugged him.

"Hi Kurt, like how are you?"

"Hallo Kitty, I have been fine, how are you zis evening?"

"We're fine Kurt. Have you met the new student?"

"Ja, I met her in zhe hanger earlier."

He gives me a fanged grin and I feel a chill run down my spine, as though I have seen that grin before but I can't place it. At this point Ms. Monroe informs me that the Professor would like to have a word with me. I bid my new friends and roommate goodbye and turn and follow Ms. Monroe. She leads me to the library and through some doors and into the Professor's office. The Professor is behind his desk going over some files; he looks up as we enter.

"Ah, Sage, I was just looking over your files."

"What files Professor?"

He holds up my old school records, as well as the police report.

"Ah, those records…"

"Sage, your grades were astounding, why didn't you go back?"

"Read the police report, sir. I had no choice in the matter; they said that I wasn't allowed back because I am 'a threat to the other students and the staff'."

"I have read it, and I want you to tell me what really happened."

"I'm sorry Professor, but I..I can't, the memory is still too fresh."

"Sage, it has been a year. Your therapist files say that you would not talk as well, you need to talk about it."

"Soon, but not today Professor. It's just too soon."

" Because of the nightmares? Or because you are afraid?"

" How do you know that I have nightmares…"

"Your files say that you had nightmares. Have you been having them again?"

"Not nightmares so much, just strange dreams…"

I spend the next hour and a half telling him about my more recent dreams, and the strange pair of golden eyes that I saw outside of my house. I also tell him about the Cajun thief that I met in New Orleans, but not about my love for him. He seems interested in Remy LeBeau. I tell him everything about my family, about my mother disowning me, my father and how he tried to reason with her, my little sister and how we still send each other e-mails when we can, and finally about my big brother whom my parents disowned when he was 18 but we are still close, and he is still the best big brother a girl could hope for. I touch briefly on the subject of Suki and my other friends in Japan, I didn't have many, along with some of the things I liked to do with them after school. Just as I think we are about done Dr. McCoy comes in with the medical paperwork that I need to fill out. It turns out to be relatively easy, though I have to call my mother and ask her to fax over some of my medical records, oh joy.

I look at the phone in my lap, tears that had been building finally falling. I called my mother, to ask for the medical records and she told me that she didn't have a daughter with my name. My dad took the phone and said that he'd fax them, but to know that my own mother doesn't even want me anymore still hurts. It feels like a shard of glass has been plunged in my heart to keep it from healing, like I'm slowly bleeding internally and there isn't a thing I can do to stop it. I pick up the phone and dial the number that I know by heart now, hoping that he answers despite the time difference.

"Hello?"

"Hey Michael, its me."

"Well hey there little sister, I haven't heard from you in a while!"

"The phone works both ways big brother. You could call me sometimes ya know."

We talk, playing catch up and talking about life in general. He has a new dig site that he has to get permits for, and I tell him about the school. He sounds overjoyed, actually he sounds more excited than I am.. Forty five minutes later we say our goodbyes, he has to head out and I have to get some sleep. I take a shower and by the time I get out it is only 11:45pm, and Elizabeth is already in bed, even though tomorrow is a Saturday. I decide to go down to the library and read for a bit, mystery novels make for interesting dreams. I head in the direction of the library and run into Kitty on my way there, she waves and I smile back but we head our separate ways. Once inside the library I look around, there are more students here than I thought there would be. Kurt is off in one corner reading a book upside down, the twin boys are at a table reading gardening books, and there are about six students that appear to be studying. I walk over to a deserted corner and look through the books, mystery, my favorite.

I look up from the book I am reading when I feel eyes burning a hole in my back. I look around and see no one even looking in my direction. I start to read once again and no more that fifteen minutes pass and I feel someone watching me again. This time I put the book back on the shelf and walk out of the library, heading toward my room. I get to the stairs and I can hear someone following me, their shoes making soft thumps against the wooden floors. I look around, still no one and the footsteps have stopped. I start walking again and come across Dr. McCoy, I let him know that my dad is going to fax over my medical records once he gets to work. He nods and continues on his way. I continue towards my room and once again I hear someone following me, only this time is different, the footfalls sound closer. Now I am well aware that I have just finished a murder mystery book and my imagination takes advantage of that. So when I feel a tap on my shoulder I whirl around and let out a squeak of surprise only to find that my 'attacker' is actually just Kurt. He laughs and tells me that I left my sketch book in the Professors office as he hands it back to me. I hadn't even realized that I had it when I went there.

"You seemed surprised, did I startle you?"

"Well yeah a little. I was just thinking is all."

"Vell, I didn't mean to."

"It's quite alright Kurt."

He smiles and heads on his way. I shake my head and go to my room, without incident this time. I carefully open the door and close it quickly so as not to wake Liz, who is happily snoring away on her bed.

I don't want to go to sleep, new places always make the nightmares worse, more vivid. From where I am, I can hear Liz snoring happily, '_At least one of us will sleep well tonight.'_ I need to go to sleep before I have to get out of bed. But for some reason I can't, every noise that this house makes sounds like a different nightmarish creature trying to get in, it is unsettling.

_**' I run down the mansions seemingly endless hallways, twisting and turning but I don't seem to be going anywhere. Laughter echoes all around me, bouncing off of the walls and causing my blood to turn to ice in my veins. I run faster and faster, around this corner and that one, my body aching, telling me to stop, but my mind keeps telling my to run, to get away from what-ever it is that's following me. I run into the library, looking around for somewhere to hide. Finding nowhere I turn to run again, I turn a corner then from out of nowhere, I hit something, or someone- hard. Hands catch my wrists with an iron grip. I look up and see glowing golden eyes staring down at me. The person grins, or at least I assume it is a person, revealing a set of elongated canines. Vampire- the word crosses my mind as if they are saying it to me. I struggle, but the being just laughs. I feel their breath on my neck...'**_

"SAGE! Will you wake up already, you are scaring me half to death!"

"L-Liz? What's going on?"

"You woke me up with all the screaming you were doing. What were you dreaming about?"

"Nothing, just for get it happened. It was just a nightmare, go back to bed."

I wake up at 6am, which is usual for me, but not on a Saturday. Something about my dream last night seems so familiar, but I can't place it. I guess it is time to talk to the professor about them, maybe he can help, but then I will have to tell him about Suki- I really don't want to relive that. I don't know what to do.

**hana: Please leave a review! Check out my new story, its only chapter 1, please leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	10. Never Forgotten

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution; I only own the plot and the characters that you don't recognize.**

**Hana: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I'm terribly sorry that I have not been updating, life has been hectic. I got married, which was hectic as heck! I just want to let everyone know that I am still writing for this story. I also have an original story called Of Stars and Shadows on fictionpress, please check it out! **

**You have waited long enough, on with chapter 10!**

**What Fate Throws Aside**

**Chapter 10: Never Forgotten**

I wander the halls trying to figure out what to do until I can talk to the Professor. I take a look out a window and see the most beautiful yard that I have ever seen, there are so many trees. I love trees! With a smile plastered on my face I make my way downstairs and out the door into the warm morning sun. I close my eyes and turn my face toward the light; I can hear the birds singing from somewhere nearby and there are people laughing out back. I make my way to the nearest oak tree and then hop onto the lowest branch I can reach. Once I am stable on the branch I pull myself higher, trying to hide among the leaves. I rest my head against the sturdy trunk and close my eyes, I have no idea how I am going to get through the talk with the Professor, I know that I need to talk but I can't help but feel hesitant. It has been so long since I have spoken the whole story about Suki, about everything that happened in the days before her death.

I am so lost in my thoughts that I don't even notice that someone is calling my name until I feel something hit my knee.

"Sage, are you alive?" I look down and see Liz staring at me with her hands on her hips.

"Yes Liz, I'm alive. What can I do for you?"

"Storm sent me to look for you when you didn't come to breakfast." I raise my eyebrow,

'_How long have I been out here?'_

"I'll be right in Liz, I was just thinking and I guess I lost track of time."

She smiles and then takes off towards the house. I carefully drop down to the ground, it's only my second day here and I don't want to break my leg. As soon as I open the door I am met by a very tall, very blue man. I recognize him immediately as Dr. McCoy and smile. He seems to be lost in thought and just wandering about so I leave him to his thoughts and head to the dining room. The smell of bacon assaults my nose making my stomach growl, I guess I'm hungrier than I thought. Liz waves her hand to get my attention, it looks like she saved me a seat. As I sit down I see the Professor at the end of the table, I feel the nervousness from earlier creep back into my body.

'_We will speak after breakfast Sage. You have nothing to fear here.' _I hear the professor in my mind, and though I know that he meant to put me at ease, I feel my stomach knot up once more.

I shake my head in an attempt to clear it and focus on the toast in front of my. I know that Liz probably wants to chat more with me, but I just don't feel up to it today but luckily enough she is the type of person that doesn't require much of a response from me. So I just smile and make some noises to make her think that I am listening and focus on eating.

After breakfast I follow the Professor to his office and have a seat in the same chair as yesterday. He places his hands on the desk in front of him and clasps his fingers before looking at me.

"What troubles you Sage?" His voice is soothing, almost like a father addressing a frightened child.

"I have been having these weird nightmares lately, they cause me to start screaming in my sleep. I woke Liz up last night, I just need to talk it out, but I don't know where to start." I run my hands over my face to hide my trembling lips.

"How about from the beginning, the dreams started after Suki died right?"

"No, they actually started about a week before. I just shrugged them off as just a bad dream brought on by stress at the time. But now I think they are about me feeling guilty."

"What was your first nightmare?"

I sigh and close my eyes and think back to the first one.

_**" Suki and I are walking home after a surprise birthday party that we threw for her, she is hugging the stuffed panda that I got for her and laughing at something that happened. The sun is setting and we are still a few blocks from our homes. We start to run but we don't make it far before I hear her make a choking noise. I turn around and look at her, seeing a strange black rope that is wrapped around her neck, squeezing the life out of her. I take a step foreword before I notice that the rope is coming from my hand. I look into her eyes and see the pain, anger and disappointment shining briefly before they fade completely. She drops to the ground and I know that she is dead."**_

I open my eyes and blink the tears away before I look at the Professor, he looks to be deep in thought. A few moments pass before he opens his eyes and looks at me.

"Sage, I must admit that you have a very troubled mind indeed. But you don't need to feel guilty about Suki, it was an accident. You don't need to feel guilty about Mr. LeBeau either, I have a feeling that feelings as strong as the ones that you have for each other are not meant to fade. You will meet him again in the future and I'm sure that he will still feel the same."

"Thank you Professor, I feel a little better. Maybe I will be able to actually get close to people without the fear of hurting them soon, once my powers are completely under my control that is."

"Speaking of learning to control your power, I thought that you and Jean could practice a little bit later. I have already spoken to her about it and she wishes to help you, we all do. Why don't you go find her and talk things over?"

I smile and nod before heading out to find Jean. I don't know how she is supposed to help me with my control, but if she can then I'm all for it. After an hour of trying to find her I finally break down and decide to ask someone. I poke my head into the library and see Kitty sitting at one of the tables, hopefully she knows where I can find Jean.

"Hey Kitty, would you happen to know where I can find Jean? The Professor said that she is supposed to start helping me with the control issues that I have." She smiles brightly at me over the top of her book.

"At this time of day she can like usually be found in her room, it is right across the hall from yours. I hope your lesson goes well!"

I thank her and then head upstairs to change into a tank top so that I can at least see where my powers are going when I use them. I open the door and turn on the light when something catches my eye from the foot of my bed. I walk over and pick up the box, which is slightly heavy, and remove the lid. Inside I find a black and electric blue form fitting outfit along with a belt with an X on it. A note is attached to the top portion of the outfit,

'_Sage,_

_Good Luck and stay focused!_

_ -Liz'_

With a smile I pull the outfit on and secure the belt. I pull my hair back to keep it out of the way and then head across the hall to find Jean.

**Thank you for reading, and again I am so sorry for the wait. Hugs to all of my loyal readers! Next chapter soon. Please leave a review.**


End file.
